


"You're just like me"

by Shiro_Noelle



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts III
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_Noelle/pseuds/Shiro_Noelle
Summary: Ventus confronts Vanitas, but the things happen and he finds out something about himself
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	"You're just like me"

Ventus opened the door to his room, sighing as he closed the wooden door. On his bed, stood his dark counterpart. Vanitas. Ventus wanted to have a little talk with him. About his behaviour towards his friends, that is.

"You don't have to wear your mask, you know. Everyone saw your face."

The ebony haired boy could only give Ventus a blank stare under his mask, before removing it. 

"There, happy?"

Ventus could only put a hand on his template, before starting with his lecture. 

"What the heck is your problem?"

"What do you mean my oh so dear brother?"

Ventus forrowed his eyebrows a bit more, clenching one of his hands shut. 

"What do I mean? I mean that you almost stabbed Terra today."

Vanitas scoffed, folding his arms togheter. 

"And you're making such a big deal out of it? He's fine now, you idiot."

"Excuse me? Insulting them is one thing. But almost killing one of my friends? Now you're crossing the line!"

Vanitas got up, walking towards the blonde, taking a hold of his shoulders. He leaned foward, his mouth nearing Ventus's ear.

"You should feel lucky that I at least spared them back when we were still enemies, Ventus."

Did...did he just threaten him? He did. That's when Ventus snapped. He released his rage upon his "brother", taking a hold of the ebony haired boy's neck, staring to strangle the boy.

"Don't you DARE say that! DON'T say that! And don't you even DARE THIBK ABOUT IT!"

Suddenly, Vanitas laughed. A strangled laugh, since Ventus was still holding him by the neck. His sickened laughs had lasted for a few minutes, before he actually stopped. This made Ventus raise an eyebrow. 

"What's so funny?"

Vanitas smirked at his brother as Ventus loosened his grip a little to let Vanitas speak. 

"Don't you understand? You should look at yourself right now, dear brother. The look in your eyes. Not to mention the way you're clenching your teeth."

Ventus suddenly realized something. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. His eyes were wide open and filled with hatred and rage. His teeth clenched tightly. And his fingers held onto Vanitas's neck, tightly. His eyes widened at the realization. He quickly got off of Vanitas, at the same tme letting go of his neck. He backed off far away from his counterpart, holding onto his head.

No... Ventus wasn't like this. He wasn't... He couldn't be. He couldn't... 

"Now you see it. We're alike, brother. You're just like."

Ventus didn't reply. The only thing that he could do was flee.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked this. But, now my time has come to go to sleep. Night night-


End file.
